Fight or Flight
by XxRin-sanxX
Summary: Becky finally introduces Adam to her family but what happens when things go a little haywire? Alone with her mother, Becky tells her the truth about Adam but her mother simply tunes it out and ignores it. They think Becky is confused and should give up Adam. Will she fight for the one she loves the most or run away without ever looking back? Rated T. ON HOLD!


"I'll get it," called Becky Baker as she got off the comfy, light colored couch in the living room when the door bell rang. Even though she was expecting it, waiting for it, her heart hammered in her chest as she strode over the get the door. She stood in front of the door, nervously patting down her golden hair and tugging on the hem of her favorite blouse. The sound of the chime of the door bell ringing again helped her steel her nerves. Becky took a deep breath, put up her chin and opened the door.

"Hey, Adam," she said to the teenage boy who stood outside. He was her dirty little secret.

"Hey, Becky," the boy grinned at her. "Can I come in?"

"Of course you can, Adam. My mom just finished making dinner." She moved out of the doorway and allowed him to come inside. "Follow me." She tugged on the sleeve of his shirt and began walking to her dining area, her secret following behind her.

Just as she expected, her family was sitting at the their table with their dinners untouched, waiting for her. She did a quick scan of her family to try and see what their immediate reasons were. Luke, her older and only sibling, looked indifferent if not, a little annoyed that they had to stall dinner for her. Her mother, to put it simple looked curious if maybe not a tad bit impatient. Surely her mother wouldn't be impatient for food, would she? Then Becky remembered where she was.

Putting on one of her cheeriest smile, she said, "Mom, Dad, Luke, this is Adam; the boy I was telling you about. He goes to my school."

Her mother smile, pushing a piece of her lovely, blonde hair away from her face. "It is nice to meet you, Adam. Won't you come and sit down and eat with us?"

"Finally," Becky heard her brother muttered under her breath so their parents wouldn't hear.

"I would love to, Mrs. Baker," Adam said, a polite grin on his face despite the queasy feeling he had in his stomach. This dinner was out of his element, but he promised Becky that his decorum would be the best. Sitting down at the table, his instinct was to just pick up a fork and dig in. He refrained himself, chanting over and over the number one rule his girlfriend had drilled into his head: We do not just 'dig in,' we wait until the prayer is said before we eat. The things he did for that girl. . .

Clearing his throat, and bringing Adam back into reality in the process, Mr. Baker said, "Well, Becky, would you like to be the one to say prayer tonight?"

"I'd love to," she chirped, standing up before putting her palms together in front of her and closing her eyes. "Dear Lord, I'd like to thank you for the food we have on the table. Please bless us, and our food and let us enjoy the meal you have given us."

Becky opened one eye to see that her entire family had their heads down, eyes closed and hands clasped in front of them. Adam knew enough to put his hands in front of him and slighty bowed his head, but his eyes were wide open.

"Amen." Becky finished, relieved to hear Adam echo the last word along with her family.

"So," her father said after they all had a bite of their food, "Tell me about yourself, Adam. Do you like to play any sports? Our boy Luke here is on the hockey team; one of the best players."

Everyone at the table was staring at the brunette, "Um, no, I'm not on a sports team. I prefer video games to a real live sports team. I do talk on the radio, though, at my school." He added that last bit as if to try to redeem himself for not playing sports.

_Oh goodness_, thought Becky, trying to not the show her trouble emotions when she saw her father frown. _This isn't good, I have got to change the subject. What is dad thinking?_ She shook her head as if to shake the thoughts away literally.

_What is the Father thinking?_

That was the one question she had refused to let herself ask, or even think about, really. She wasn't talking about her earthly, biological father, oh no. She was talking about her spiritual father, the God that she prays to at night, the God that she spent her entire life being faithful to- until she met Adam. Adam was her secret, her heathen secret that burned her inside until she was ready to cry, vomit or scream. Why could something so wrong and corrupt... feel so right and perfect at the same time.

"Becky, earth to Becky," she heard her heathen secret call to her in a voice that implied this wasn't the first time her name was called.

"Yes?" Becky turned her head to look at Adam, locking eyes.

Curse those eyes, those beautiful, humble, blue eyes that made her insides swirl in the most wonderful way. When she looks into those eyes, she can feel herself melting. Suddenly she stood up, her body moving without her brain giving it the command. She couldn't do this, this was wrong. She was lying to her family, betraying her faith and disappointing her God. Looking at the stunned faces of her family, -or more importantly, Adam- she felt strange and wrong. 'I love you,' Adam, she thought and was almost able to physically feel her heart breaking.

"I'm sorry," was all Becky could get out before she broke into a full on run to her room.

Ignoring any and all calls to go back, she didn't stop until she was in her room with the door locked. Then a single, lone tear escaped the corner of her eye. More followed the lonely tear until she was on the floor by the foot of her bed, sobbing. The young girl continued sobbing as she pulled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around them to hold them closer. Her chin trembling rested on her knees in an attempt to steady it. Several minutes later, Becky was wipping her eyes on her favorite, light red shirt, her eyes too tired and hurt to cry anymore. The ring of her phone broke her out of her state of sorrow. She prayed desprately that it wasn't Adam even though she'd still answer it, merely wanting to hear the sweet sound of his voice. But what would she say after leaving him like that? It wasn't him that made her run, well, not exactly. It was the fear of rejection from her family... from God for being with him. Getting up, she walked over to where she had left her cell phone. God must have answered her prayer because the caller ID said it was her cousin, Yana.

She answered, "Hello?"

Her cousin's voice was raspy and raw from crying. "B-Becky?"

Becky instantly went on alert for her cousin, who happened to be a incredibly close friend. However bad her own voice sounded, her cousin sounded ten times worse. What was wrong? Was she hurt?

"Becky, please don't hate me?" she pleaded.

The hole that was already in her chest after the dinner-gone-wrong grew bigger at the words. "Hate you? I could never hate you, Yana. The Lord wants us to love thy neighbor, not hate. What's wrong?"

"Please don't say that until you hear what I have to say," her cousin said, her voice grave. "I'm... I'm gay."

Her breath caught in her throat, and for a second, she did. She hated her, she wanted to tell her she was wrong, confused and all the other things that usually came out of a homophobes mouth, especially her brothers and sisters in faith. But then she thought of Adam and how she had thought he was confused. She thought he was just a girl who was confused, thinking she was a boy. Then she thought of when she was going to be Jules in the play and the look Adam gave her, how her stomach had fluttered. And finally, she thought of when she lied to her parents. Just last Friday, she said she was going to study, but actually went on a date with Adam. She remembered when they danced just nearby to a creek with spanish music in the air. Spanish music was only her favorite music, second to gospel. They danced until their feet went numb. Then they layed on the soft grass and... they kissed. They kissed, and she hasn't stopped dreaming of it since. No matter how much she wanted to, she couldn't say that Adam was confused or wrong anymore.

"No," whispered Becky into the phone softly. "No, I don't hate you, Yan."

She could hear the sob that came from her cousin from the other end of the phone. "I wish my p-parents could say that. They f-forbidded me to see her, C-Carmen, and are sending me to live with you. They said your d-dad specializes in 'confused teens'."

The hard knocking on her door made her jump ten feet high. "Yan, I have to go. I am so sorry." The line went dead after a quick good-bye from her cousin and she slid the phone under the bed.

"Rebecca, honey, it's your mom. I want to talk to you, open the door." It was indeed the voice of her mom.

She jumped to her feet and opened the door for her. Time to face the music. Her mother was at the door and Becky allowed her in. Her moms' golden, long hair was slightly frazzled as if she had rushed to clean up dinner after she ran off, her expression was mixture of emotions. She was angry with her for leaving, worried for her daughter and Becky could tell she was forcing herself to have a softened look on her face. When her mother came in, closing the door, and sat on her bed, her face turned serious.

"Rebecca, what happened out there? You made the whole family look bad by doing that. Honey, what's wrong? Are you and that boy doing drugs? Is it drugs? Is he hitting you, abusing you?"

Drugs? Abuse? Where did her mother come up with things? "No, I am not doing any drugs or getting hit."

"Oh honey, please don't lie, that is a sin. The Lord doesn't like that, you know that. If Adam is making you do drugs or is hurting you, baby, please tell us."

"Check my arms, mom," the younger girl said, holding out her arms. "No needle marks or bruises."

Her mom really did check, pushing up her sleeves and throughly examining her arms. Becky felt her face flush as her mom did. She felt like a convit.

"Mom, I have to tell you something," Becky said after her mom finsihed checking on her. "Something about Adam." Where was that annoying superpower of loudness her brother always said she had?

"What is it?" she pried.

"Adam..." she paused, taking a deep breath. "Adam is a transgender boy and... and he is technically a girl since he hasn't had the surgery. I know this and still like him. W-we've been dating for about three months now." Becky felt ill as the words left her mouth. "I know it's suppose to be wrong, but I really like him."

She glanced up at her mother, her eyes wide and brimming with tears but all she saw was the blank face of her mother. Without warning, her mother got up and walked to the door. "Becky," her mother sighed, paused at the door without turning to face her. "Your cousin, Yana, will be staying over and will be sharing your room. Go get the share mattress and make room for her before you do your nightly prayers and go to bed. She'll be here in the morning." With that, her mother was gone.

Becky sat motionless on her bed for several moments. She got up, looking under her bed for her phone. As she picked it up, she noticed the caller ID said_ 'Adam'_. He must have called and she accidentally pushed the answer button.

"Becky, are you okay? I mean, you kinda ran out of there so suddenly..."

The girl part of her was gushing over the fact that Adam was so concerned for her even though she can out on him. The logical part of her brain said there were more important things to discuss. "Adam, I told my mother about us and our relationship. I also told her you are a transgender." She shut her eyes and waited for the yelling to come.

It didn't, instead Adam said, "How did she take it?"

"She didn't even say anything about it, totally ignoring I said anything. It was so weird."

"Are you okay, Becks? Are we... I mean, are we still, you know, a thing? I know how much your family means to you, if you wanna bre-"

"Please, don't finish that sentence," Becky said quickly, the words rushing out. "I don't want to see other people, I want to see you... I really like you."

"I really like you, too," there was a tease in his voice that made her laugh.

"Adam," she giggled. How did he all people manage to do this to her?

The couple chatted few minutes longer, the stress and worry disappearing in an instant. It was a silly, flirty conversation between two teenagers in love.

"Adam," Becky said, cutting her boyfriend off. "My cousin, Yana, is coming to stay with us. Her parents found out... she was gay... and are sending her to stay with us to try and change her." The silliness left her voice, turning serious. "She had to leave her girlfriend and everything! She sounded so heartbroken." The frown on her face was in her voice as well.

"That sucks," Adam replied, sounding uncomfortable.

The usually cheery, blonde sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Adam. I really like you," she added because she found it too soon to say the Big-L out loud.

"I really like you, Becks."

Hanging up, the girl looked around her room at the pale pink walls and the furniture. _Even though she doesn't want to be here, at least I can make her have a room that she thinks of as safe place_. She went to work on getting the mattress in her room, rearranging some of her furniture in the room and adding an old picture of her and Yana in Florida on to her wooden dresser.

Huffing and puffing from the work, she knelt on her bed, hands clasped in front of her and prayed. At the end of her prayer she was about to go to bed, but stopped. "Dear Lord, I know everyone thinks that Adam is confused, I did to, but... I can't believe that. He is so sure of himself, so confident and nice. He treats me so wonderful and makes everything else seem wonderful, too. I am so, so sorry, Jesus, but I still really like him." Her voice was choked off as another round of tears came and she laid down on her bed, hugging a stuffed tiger that Luke had bought her for her fourth birthday.

As much as she knew she should give up Adam... she couldn't. She was in **love** with him.


End file.
